kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 1/Chapter 1/2
Chapter 1.2 - "The Child and the Demon God" The chapter The Child and the Demon God is the second of fourty-seven subchapters of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga series. It starts on page 69 and is the second of two subchapters of the first main chapter featured in Volume 1. The original, Japanese title of this chapter is Dōji to kishin, which is featured via it's Kanji and Furigana writings, which are 童子と鬼神 and どうじときしん respectively. Chapter Events This Chapter introduces the following characters: Jukai Enno, Hyouijuu "Endoku" Detailed Summary This chapter starts with Chibi Zenki being bound and gagged by Chiaki. He tells her how much he hates this and wants to me released. Then he curses. Chiaki states that she wanted to go out and work a bit, but Zenki can't keep quiet. Then she lectures him about how he is a "bad Zenki" and doesn't match the legends about him at all. She mentions how he destroyed the main hall, blasted a hole into a mountain, scared all the visitors away and even tried to kill her. After that, Chiaki says that it's good that Zenki is small now, as big Zenki would be too risky. Zenki then thinks to himself about as if he would ever become the way Chiaki wants him to be and then about how Ozunu probably placed a curse on him to seal his powers away. Chiaki remembers what Ozunu told her in the previous chapter and Chibi Zenki glares at her. The manga now shows Chiaki thinking about how she could make Zenki her servant. In her imagination, Zenki carries and sorts her books and cleans everything while she relaxes. Then Chiaki states how she doesn't get why they have to battle evil and how there shouldn't be monsters in this era. She then reads some text to find a way to bend Zenki to her will. Of cause, Zenki doesn't like this and breaks the spell tags, Chiaki put on him, then Zenki attacks Chiaki out of his rage. Chiaki pulls out another spell tag and casts the "On"-spell, frying poor Zenki. She ties him up again, this time he ties him to a wooden column. Zenki feels rather emasculated and starts thinking to himself, how a mere human menaged to do something like this to him. He tries to free himself again and cries out to Chiaki that she should return him to his original form. Chiaki says that Zenki is too noisy and paralyzes him with the Bracelet of Protection. She remembers how grandmother Saki told her how to unseal Zenki and continues to search through the books to find a way to control Zenki. Zenki thinks that relying on books won't do Chiaki any good and how he'll find a way to get through these ropes and unseal himself. He also mentions that he will definitely rip Chiaki to shreds and kill all the monsters to show that he's the world's strongest Kishin! Shortly after that, Saki's brother Jukai, two elder men and an elder woman show up at the Enno Shrine. They see the broken main hall building and Jukai exclaims how he would have never thought that his sister would leave such a damaged temple to Chiaki. Chiaki quickly jumps out of a door and tells them that they don't need to run away. She lands behind first on the solid ground, scaring the four elders. Jukai asks Chiaki what happened, but she runs off. When the two elder men tell Jukai that it's alright, he tells them about the many sealed monsters and boundaries in Shikigami-chou. Now the four elders get concerned and decide to separate and look around. The action cuts to the forest at the foot of the mountain. Chibi Zenki has freed himself and is now walking around in the forest. He says that he ran away because he wanted to lose Chiaki and now he ended up here. Zenki's nose twitches as he smells some miasma. He gets excited as he found an enemy to fight, exclaiming that his blood is boiling. Zenki runs off, saying that he will kill the foe and eat his fruit. "Ha ha ha! If I'm around, he's as good as beaten!" A short time later, Chiaki enters the same forest, searching for Zenki. She notices the miasma and finds a few dead birds lying on the ground. Chiaki starts cursing and runs off to a large tree that is said to be the divine tree for the town's guardian deities. She cries out that this used to be the tree where Ozunu first sealed a demon; it's called the "great tree of Genbu". She finds Chibi Zenki trying to break the tough sealing rope around the tree. Chiaki screams that Zenki can't break the seal, but he tells her that he's going to break the seal and eat up the guy beneath them. Chiaki tries to stop Zenki, but it's too late. The rope is torn apart and Endoku, a huge Hyouijuu covered in acid, appears. He lets out a maniacally laugh and tells Chiaki how he's finally free again. Chibi Zenki bolts about how pathetic Endoku is and how Zenki going to eat his Hyouinomi. Endoku makes fun of Zenki, which causes the latter to run off to fight Endoku, but Chiaki exclaims that if Zenki is small, his power is small, too. Endoku slaps Chibi Zenki, sending him blasting off like Team Rocket. Endoku now turns to Chiaki, burning her clothes with his acid. Chiaki is scared, but she gets some spell tags and tells the monster how she's going to seal him away just like Ozunu did. She casts a sealing spell and throws the spell tags at the Hyouijuu, but they are dissolved by Endoku's acid spit. Endoku now runs after Chiaki as she flees from him. She calls out for Zenki, causing the Bracelet of Protection to glow. Meanwhile Zenki is trapped beneath a tree and curses, saying how he was so caught up in the moment that he forgot he was still sealed. Now he's really mad about Endoku for treating him like this and wants to kill him. Zenki hears a ringing noise and notices someone calling him. The action cuts back to Chiaki who is still being chased. The Bracelet of Protection glows in a bright light, blinding Endoku. Chibi Zenki is teleported to Chiaki's side. Endoku makes fun of Zenki again and Zenki tells Chiaki to return him to his original form, as he can't win in his Chibi form. Zenki gets even madder when Chiaki tells him that she doesn't know how to turn him back. Endoku takes his chance, beats up Zenki and chars him with his acid. Chiaki gets really worried about Zenki, but is relieved when she finds out that he's okay. Zenki is now so angry, that his anger breaks his seals. He returns to his Demon God form and promptly rips a large hole into the monster's upper body. Zenki starts laughing, but Endoku has already recovered from his wound, telling Zenki that it's useless. Demon God Zenki gets all cocky, but the Hyouijuu wraps him up with acid tentacles. As things get dire, Chiaki decides that she has to help Zenki and uses the "Khan" fire spell, flinging some burning spell tags at the monster. They don't deal any damage, but give Zenki enough time to use the "Breath of the Flame King" (aka "Kain ojin" in Japanese) against Endoku. He jumps on top of the monster and dives the horn into its head, completely charring the monster away. Endoku instantly dies and turns back into a Hyouinomi. Zenki grabs the Hyouinomi and eats it, then he turns around, faces Chiaki and says: "Now that I'm back to my real form, next I should rip you into a thousand pieces!" Chiaki gets scared, but Zenki's third eye turns shut and he is returned to his Chibi form. Chiaki is relieved and thanks Zenki for saving her by petting him, but he tries to punch her. Zenki exclaims: "Who would turn back to their original form just to save a stinking bitch!" Chiaki now notices that Zenki didn't turn back by himself and is afraid that Zenki might attack her again while in his Demon God form. She decides that she has to find a way to make Zenki turn into either form at her will. Immediately Chiaki is on guard and pulls out some spell tags. Chibi Zenki asks her what she's going to do with those. Jukai is watching the two argue from behind a tree. The chapter ends by Jukai thinking to himself that now that Zenki has awakened, a great disaster might occur soon. This text was written by Semerone on 11:51 2016-06-13 The detailed summary will soon receive an overhaul, as the dialogues in it are still from an older translation. They will be replaced by Zenki's translations as he continues working on this chapter. Gallery Chiaki fry Chibi Zenki English.png|Chiaki fries Chibi Zenki with the "On"-spell, because he is still trying to kill her. Chibi Zenki sealed English.png|Once Chiaki has tied him to a wooden column, Chibi Zenki starts wondering, how a human managed to do something like this to him. Endoku manga 3.png|When Chibi Zenki breaks a seal in hopes of getting an easy meal, he frees Endoku the slimy acid beastman. Endoku then exclaims that he has been sealed for 1000 years. Chibi zenki manga.png|Chibi Zenki rushes forth to fight Endoku. He obviously forgot that he's still a Chibi. Chibi Zenki Endoku manga.png|Endoku remarks this by telling Zenki that he's a little demon that talks big. The images in this gallery will soon be replaced with the ones from Zenki's new translations. Credits * The page layout and translations were provided by Zenki, who used the Japanese version of Volume 1 as the base for his translations * The detailed summary and images seen in the gallery were provided by Semerone * The original titles and the image shown on this page were made by Yoshihiro Kuroiwa and Kikuhide Tani Category:Subchapters Category:On Hold